The Dome
by zeldahappy24
Summary: (SYOC) The FAYZ has ended. Everyone was relieved. The buzz soon died down, and the kids returned to their as-normal-as-possible lives. And that's when it came. A second dome, the exact same size, width, length of the first. But the gaiaphage was defeated... wasn't it? And if another could happen, who's to say there couldn't be more?
1. Chapter 1

SYOC Format:

Name:

Personality:

Appearance:

Freak or not? (List power here):

Any other extra information:

* * *

"Luke, gimme back my helmet!"

A boy with messy blonde hair twirled it above his head. He held it way out his reach, almost touching the top of he ceiling.

"Only if you admit it first." Luke smiled wryly, throwing the helmet high and catching it easily into the palm of his left hand.

"But... I..." The boy looked desperately for a way out, then finding none, finally accepted the truth. "Ok, you are a much better skater than me." Luke threw him the helmet triumphantly and slumped back into his chair, floppy blonde hair covering his eyes.

"Lighten up Corey." He said to the boy, who was now sitting next to the wall, looking incredibly peeved. "You know it's the truth. You've been acting like it's the end of the world all _day. _So lighten up already!"

The scenery changed outside the window. They turned a sharp left, and entered a small village. Luke reached out a hand and pressed the red button, signalling for Corey to get up. He traipsed down the stairs, laughing at his friend's reluctance, when he stopped in his tracks. Somebody was screaming. Frantic cries of, "The bus driver's gone!"

Luke jumped the last couple of stairs down and stared out the front window. They were supposed to have turned right at this junction. Instead they hurtled straight through, narrowly missing a car coming in the other direction at an abnormally fast speed. Luke cursed. He shouldn't have do this. He was only fourteen. Yet there was no other viable adults on the bus, even though he was pretty sure he saw some when he got on. Dashing down the aisle, he reached the driver's wheel, and realised the driver really was just... Gone. No trace.

"Which one's the brake?" Luke looked around frantically for Corey, only to realise he was back on the stairs. Tears were running down his face.

"We're all going to die!" he sobbed. Ignoring Corey, Luke opened the cab, picked a random pedal, and stamped it down hard with his boot. Wrong one. The bus sped up, scraping into the side of a lamppost, causing its passengers to scream louder. Second time lucky. This time he picked the next pedal, and pushed a little lighter this time. The bus made a horrible screeching sound, like chalk on a chalkboard. It skidded to a halt, lurched forward as if it was going to fall over, and rocked silently back into place.

Luke's heart was pounding, pumping adrenaline through his veins."I am never going to get on a bus again."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, my god, I will never, ever, diss you again, ground."

Corey was on his hands on knees, laughing, and pressing the dirt into his hands. Luke laughed too, but it wasn't a happy laugh, more of a relieved laugh. Soon, the shell-shocked passengers of the bus began to stumble out, most mimicking Corey's behavior.

"Hey, where's my mom?" A girl came up to Luke, no older than 6, and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

He had really thought about that yet. Where were all the adults? "I don't know." It was the only answer he could give while still being honest. "I really don't know." The time to relax and joke was over. This was serious. "Corey, we gotta go."

"Wa?" Slowly, he lifted himself up. "Mate, we could've died on there. Don't you think we deserve some time to relax?"

"No." Luke was about to say something, when a sickening thought hit him. "Oh, no. No no no."

"Woah. What's up?" Corey was worried now.

"No no no no no!"

"Luke!" Corey grabbed him on the shoulders, and held him it place. "Tell me. What?"

"Oh god. Don't you see? It's the FAYZ. It's the FAYZ again." The girl had been eavesdropping on their conversation, and began to wail mournfully. Corey just stood there, on the verge of tears. He tried to talk, but all that came out was a choking noise.

Luke put his hand around Corey to try and comfort him. "It's ok. I'm done freaking out now." He bent down so that he was eye to eye with the little girl. "It's all fine. Why don't you go back home; your mom should be there soon."

"I don't know how to get home."

"Do you know how to get to the square?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Why don't you go there then? I'm sure some people will be there to help you."

"You do realize you just sent a 5 year old across a busy motorway." Corey pointed to the road, but faltered. There were no cars. Just smoking wreckages smashed into traffic lights or other cars. Faint noises far away signified that some alarms were going off. A mangled piece of metal that somewhat resembled a bike had shattered a window screen and could've hit the driver inside. If there were any drivers. "But it can't be the FAYZ." It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself. "That happened ages ago. Besides, the person causing it was killed. Wasn't she?"

He glanced at Luke to try and get some confirmation. Luke just shook his head. "Get over it Corey."

"No, it's not the FAYZ. I'll prove it to you. We'll go to... the square! We'll find adults there." Corey was rambling, probably scared out of his mind, although he was making some sense. If there were any adults (which he highly doubted) wouldn't they go to the central point? Strength in numbers, Luke quoted mentally. At least he'd remembered something from school.

The walk from the motorway to the square was a short one. They hadn't been that far from their destination when they'd crashed. As they walked, the passengers appeared to walk with them. Maybe they thought of Luke as a kind of leader, because he'd saved them. He hoped not. He'd always been afraid of responsibility. All those lives in his hands... Perhaps he could shoulder off leadership duties to Corey. But he'd probably have a nervous breakdown or something.

"Hey, Luke!" A voice broke out through the silence. Somebody was shouldering through the crowd to meet him.

"Hey, Eve." The name came to him from somewhere in his subconsciousness. He'd never really been friends with her at school, just seen her around a couple of times.

She picked her black hairband off, flicked her brown hair, and fastened it back on in place. "'Sup, Corey." Corey blushed ferociously.

"So, you heard about the 'disappearance'?" She asked.

"Yeah." Luke replied. "Weird."

"And I'm guessing you're heading to the square, right?"

"Yeah."

"Man, you are so easy to read." She laughed, and picked up her pace as they entered the eastern end of the square. A large crowd had gathered there, burning off nervous energy by playing games. Or, at least, most of them were playing. A few were bunched together in the centre, huddled around a single person.

"IT BEGINS!" A mane of white-blonde hair swirled around the girl as she shouted. Her eyes were livid with excitement. "It is time!"

She began to talk in a sing-song voice, pointing at various people as she walked. "And _you_ will die, and _you_ will live, and _you_ will DIE!" She laughed again, more of a cackle than a laugh now.

"Who on Earth is that?" Luke whispered.

"That? That's Luna." Corey murmured back. "She's completely bonkers."

Almost like she'd heard what he'd said, Luna spotted Luke, and skipped over, leaning in until she was a metre away from his face. "And you?" She cocked her head to the side, as if puzzling something. "You will live." Then, looking pleased with herself, she galloped away again, resuming her song.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke was still pretty dazed from the 'encounter' with Luna.

The three of them (him, Corey and Eve) had camped out on a bench using what little blankets they'd dragged from Eve's house.

Her parents weren't at home.

"Well, just because they're not there now doesn't mean everyone poofed." That was Corey's lame excuse.

After that, they'd visited Luke's flat. Nothing. Corey's bungalow. Nothing. And that was when he'd finally broken. He was crying in his sleep now, Luke noted. Strange murmurings that sounded something along the lines of, "They're still here." Poor kid.

Lots of children had come up to him during the evening, between the ages of three and fourteen. All asking the same questions.

Where are my parents?  
What's going to happen?

Are we all going to die?

Questions he could not answer.

Each reply sent a stab of guilt through his heart. Every fake smile he gave, every fake reassurance, ate away at his conscience. How long could he keep this up for?  
Suddenly, he heard a noise, and shot bolt upright. A smash, followed by the soft tinkling of glass. Somebody cursed, more shattering, and a cry of excitement. _Well, I guess they found the candy store_, he thought.

Sure enough, a whole surge of people were heading towards See's, lured in by the promise of sweets. The original vandal emerged holding an armful of assorted chocolate bars, then melded back into the darkness. He probably should go and scold him, or lecture him, or at least do something. But why should he have to warn him for breaking and entering? He wasn't the police.

Besides, I thought you didn't want responsibility.

"I need some air," he said to nobody in particular, and began to walk down fifth street.

It was weird. That was one word to describe it. Fifth wasn't exactly a busy street, but every now and then a car would whizz past, headlights blaring. Now it was silent. No cars. No people. He turned onto third, kept walking until he was sure he was well away from the square, and settled onto a nearby bench.

He felt a hard oak splinter digging into his back, but he honestly didn't care. He just needed some alone time. Though he couldn't think. There was something nagging at the back of his mind. The feeling he was being watched.

Another kid? Another question he'd have to feed lies to? No. He'd made sure nobody had followed him. Then he spotted it.

The dark silhouette of an eagle, perched on top of the opposite lamppost, wings folded up into an arc. It's head was cocked slightly to the side, as if it was really watching him. He gave out a shaky laugh. He was just being paranoid.

You're going mad, dude, slowly going mad.

And then the eagle was no longer an eagle. It was a girl.

"Holy-"  
"Shut up!" she hissed, and dropped lightly down from the post until her feet were brushing the ground. Almost as if she'd flown down.

"How-"  
"Look, somebody told me you were the leader. Right?"

"Um..."

She seemed to take this as an answer. "My name is Donna. Donna Brooks. I understand you'll be needing somebody to enforce your laws?" He was sure he heard her add, "And beat up those idiots."

"Wait." He held out his hand, silencing her next sentence. "How did you do that?"

She laughed. "You are so clueless. It's the FAYZ, right? FAYZ 2? And what happened in the first dome is probably going to happen here."

"So you're basically saying you have superpowers." He shook his head, disbelieving. "Oh, man, is this really happening?"  
"Damn right I do." She stepped into the light, and Luke could see her clearly. The dark brown eyes that pulled you in, the tanned skin dotted here and there with little freckles. Her hair was long, reaching to just above her waist, and was a dirty blonde kind of colour.

"What do we do then?" Luke was at a loss. He could deal with the FAYZ. Starvation and arguments were bad enough. But superpowers? The stories on television were like something out of a disaster movie. They told the stories so you could really feel what happened to the kids in there. But somehow the superpower part had never really felt real. Like something they'd made up. "Donna?"

"I don't know. I'm not the leader." she snapped resentfully. Then she softened. "Maybe get together all the people with... the power, and keep a list? That way, if something goes wrong, you can rely on them."

"Thanks Donna." Then he realized he was talking to thin air. The eagle, which he now noticed had the exact same colour eyes as Donna, was halfway down the street. The silhouette morphed back into a girl, gave a cheery wave, and flew into the darkness.

Luke returned to the square somehow feeling even more pressured than before. He sat down next to Eve, who was now wide awake, and was about to open his mouth, when she interrupted him.

"Let me guess, you just figured out everyone has superpowers, and you want to make a list."

"Why do I get the feeling everyone is stealing my thoughts?" He gave a small smirk, but Eve didn't return the favor. Instead she looked more unsettled. "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Eve." He pulled over a blanket and used it to cover most of his body. Corey was muttering in his sleep again.

"It's not a FAYZ, mom, it's not a FAYZ."


	4. Chapter 4

"Name?" Luke's effort to record the powers of the village of Crest had not been going very well.

First of all, he had to have the group of fifth-graders that decided they'd all come up and give him fake powers. That had gone on for about twenty minutes before he'd finally given up and sent them all away. The only serious people that had come up were a boy in fourth grade who could glow harmlessly, and a kid who could write words without a pencil. Not so useful when you think about it.

He seriously thought he would kill the next person in line who said they had super-farts.

"Lucky." The boy blushed. He looked no older than 11, with a mop of curly brown hair and kind brown eyes. Actually, they weren't brown... Luke stared closer and could see incredible depth behind them. Rainbows of colour, colours he was sure never had been seen before, twirling and dancing, twirling and-

"I have the power... look, it's weird, ok." Lucky explained. "I look and into people's eyes, and I can see things. Like, colours. And their personality. I see it in your eyes. You're grey. Grey means... bored? And you're kind and usually happy." He blushed again, as if he'd said too much.

"Woah." Finally, Luke had somebody that could actually be useful. He wasn't a fighter, but he had some serious ability. "That's cool. So you're Lucky, and you can see people's emotions?"

"Yeah." Lucky confirmed.

"Awesome. Hey, wanna sit with us?" Luke asked. Maybe the addition of a new face would take an edge off of Corey's continuous disbelief and refusal.

"Um... Ok." He looked a little nervous, but surprised, as if nobody had ever asked him to join them before.

The rest of the line seemed to go a lot quicker with Lucky by his side. They chatted a little, mostly about video games and other trivial things. Just small talk, but small talk was better than no talk at all.

By the end of the day, they'd found three more people with powers.

The twins, Niall and Natasha. Niall was immune to any pain and for some reason could not feel love. Natasha could think about something and it would happen. Pretty creepy powers, Luke thought, though it was better than nothing.

A boy, called Sun, had the power to create electricity. Whether it was in bolts of lightning or simply using it to charge an iPhone, which was how she'd demonstrated it to him.

All in all, they now had seven people in their little group.

"Luke?" Natasha sought him out through the crowd. "Ah, there you are." She pulled him aside, down a little alleyway beside See's store. "I need to set something straight with you."

"Huh?" Set something straight? Since when did she give the orders? Luke thought he was- Suddenly pain. Terrifying pain through his right hand, pain, but there was no wound, just pain. He tried to scream, and she covered his mouth with her hand.

"You have no idea what I could do to you." She snarled, and as quickly as the pain began, it receded. "Touch Niall, and I'll kill you with a thought." Luke slipped down the wall, until he was on the floor, cowering.

"I'm still not on your side." Natasha turned on her heel, and strode from the alley.

* * *

"Where are we going, Zach?" Teri whined for about the fifth time that day. Stupid snot-nosed little-

"Away." Zach snapped. He was a tall boy, way too tall for his age. His black hair was cut and styled in a spiky kind of haircut.

"That's not an answer." Teri complained.

"Shut up, you idiot, or I'll shut you up." Chandra threatened. Two hours with him, and she was already sick of this freak. "Why did we even bring him along?"

"Because he's useful." Explained Colt. His long auburn hair had been crudely hacked off with a kitchen knife. "Think about it, if the kids in town expect a spy, he's the last guy they'd think of." Teri looked quite offended.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, then it was back to his new catchphrase. "Where are we going?"  
Chandra shot a glance at the new girl, Aria. So far she'd been pretty quiet. Chandra wasn't exactly sure why Zach decided she would come with them, either. Zach seemed to be doing the same thing.

"You ok, Aria?"

"Huh?" Her unusually dark, glossy hair rippled along her back as she snapped her head back. "Oh, I'm totally fine, Zach. The world is ending, everyone I love is gone, and, y'know, we're walking through the woods at midnight with a snotty five year old, a depressed teenager and a guy who can blow up my brain from inside me. Yeah, Zach, I'm totally fine." Somehow Chandra got the feeling not to mess with this girl.

"And how are you, Melty Boy?" Aria asked.

"Just fine... Brown hair."

"Is that the best you can come up with, Magma Man?" She retorted with a smirk. Chandra tried to give her the signal to stop, but she wasn't looking. Her eyes were fixed on his hands. Smart girl.

"You think you can mess with me? Do you? Mess with me, and it has consequences." He raised his hands, but too slow. Aria easily side stepped the beam of lava flying her way.

"Where exactly are we going?" She said calmly.

"We're fleeing," Chandra told her "It's the FAYZ, and we're not going to be there for the carnage."


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha McIellan had never really been popular. At school she'd pretty much kept to herself, only talking to her twin brother, Niall. They were fraternal twins, both from two fathers, but in her opinion, they couldn't be more alike. She loved Niall like a brother and her best friend. They had a special bond between each other. She remembered when they were little, playing around in the woods outside the park, helping each other climb trees and hiding in the long grass. The memory brought a smile to her lips.

Most kids had thought she was 'weird'. Sometimes they made fun of her, although they particularly picked on Niall. One day, she'd gone so angry at this girl, Elly was her name, she'd punched her in the face. She'd bit her elbow until the wound had drawn blood. That was one of her favourite memories. It was a measure of how much she'd stand up for her brother.

Now she had her very own fan club. The kids that had teased her before now stared in awe as she'd made one of them sing a stupid nursery song, pull their pants down, and do a little dance in front of her just using the power of thought. In the space of a couple of days, her power had become part of her, something that nobody could take away from her. She was unique. She was invincible. All she had to do was think of her enemies dying at they would die. Invincible. She liked that.

The talk with Luke was necessary. She couldn't have anybody around that could possibly be a threat to Niall. She had to make it clear that he was not the boss of her. That she didn't trust him. Yet.

"Niall?" The boy was silent, staring into space. He'd been doing that for a while now, submerged in his own little world. It scared her.

"..." No answer.

"Niall." She tapped him on the shoulder. Not forcefully, just a little tap. His head snapped backwards and he stared at the sky, transfixed, eyes wide. "Niall!" Now she was really scared. He'd never reacted like this before. He was usually ok, and a slight tap should bring him back to reality. He started muttering, strange words that Natasha had never heard before. She could only pick up every couple of syllables.

"No... Luna... Ball... Trapped..."

"NIALL!" Natasha couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled back her hand, and slapped him on the back. Hard. His eyes fluttered, closed, opened again, and fixated on her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tasting the salty sting of tears in her mouth.

Natasha walked away from her twin.

* * *

"Oh my god." Luke could not believe what he was seeing. They'd brought her into the small pharmacy/clinic; the only one in the entire village of Crest. They being Donna and Natasha. The latter's face was streaked with tears, but he wasn't about to comfort her after what happened yesterday.

"Do what you can." Donna whispered, her face a delicate shade of green. Clearly she wasn't used to seeing injuries. She transformed, and flew through an open window.

And that was about it for conversation. Kids were lining up against the windows, daring each other to see what he was doing. It was extremely distracting. Luke crossed to the front of the pharmacy, drew the blinds rather angrily, and went back to face the

Blood was pumping from Luna's shoulder, staining the makeshift cot's white sheets deep red. Donna had found her lying in the street, seemingly dead, with what looked like a blow to the right shoulder. They still didn't know who'd done it. But they were obviously pretty sick.

Luke knew he'd have to act fast. Already a small puddle of scarlet was beginning to form.

"Natasha, bandage." It was just like one of those hospital dramas. But instead of the relaxation sitting at home in front of the TV there was blood, sweat, and an increasing sense of panic. If Luna died...

He wrapped the bandage around her with increasing urgency. The puddle was getting larger. What could he do? How do you stop a wound bleeding? _Put pressure on it_. The words came to him from some unused part of his mind. Put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. He pushed down, hard, and he swore it had started to slow.

"Don't die, don't die," Luke whispered, more of a prayer than encouragement. "Please, God, don't let her die." What else could he do? The bleeding had kind of stopped, and he began to shift the weight off of her shoulder. No doubt she was in pain, so... "Painkillers? Natasha?"

"I think these are painkillers," Natasha said, handing him a few white pills that resembled TicTacs. "But I can't be sure."

"Doesn't matter," He replied, shoving them into Luna's mouth. To his complete astonishment, her eyes snapped open, and she smiled at him.

"Heh heh. Trapped." And she fell, once again, down the dark tunnel of unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how's Luna?" Donna asked, a grim expression on her face. They were outside the pharmacy's doors. Donna had told the crowd that was gathering to basically get lost, so they could have a private conversation.

"She's alive." Replied Luke, exasperated. He'd slept the night in the clinic, listening to Luna's fevered breathing. It was creepy, no doubt. But every shallow breath reminded him that her heart was still beating.

"Alive's as good as we can do right now. Any idea how it happened?"

Luke sighed. "Nope. And she's not really in a position to tell us anything."

"Why, 'cos she's crazy or hurt?" Corey was walking towards them, his naturally messy brown hair somehow even messier than usual.

Luke was about to argue with him, to try and defend Luna, when Donna cut it. "No idea. Probably a mix of both."

"Mmm." Corey joined them, and glanced towards the clinic, eyes wide.

"There's going to be more, Luke," A dark expression shifted across her face.

"More what?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "What have we been talking about for the last 10 minutes?"

"Oh." There was an awkward silence. Donna was right. People were scared. And when people get scared, they start doing irrational things. Acting weird. Denying that things existed. Corey was a living example.

"I could help you, y'know, settle kids down." Donna asked, a little too hopefully.

"Like a police force?" Corey snorted. His obsessive rejection of everything had soon given way to a sarcastic and downright annoying attitude. "What next, Crest's very own forensic team?"

Donna shot him a resentful look. "No, but I thought it would be awesome if kids weren't running around clubbing each other with baseball bats. You have a problem?"

"No. Are you sure you're not going mad with power?"

Donna was livid. Luke stepped between the two of them, palms out, in a peaceful gesture. "Guys, let's not kill each _other_ here."

Corey looked like had a cunning report, but bit his tongue, turned, and walked away.

"So... About my idea?"

"Ok." Luke sighed. The idea of a police force scared him, although he guessed it was necessary. It reminded him of gangs. They weren't like a gang though, we're they? "Ok, but it's only temporary."

Donna looked like she couldn't be happier.

* * *

"How the heck is this supposed to work?"

Colt kneeled in front of a pile of sticks, a sharp rock in his hanod, trying desperately to light a fire. He struck the sticks several times, until a spark finally flew, and set a blade of grass on fire inches away from her leg.

She scowled, got up, and shrank further into the shadows. "If you really want to light a fire, try not to kill me in the process." Teri joined Colt around the 'fire'. Zane was skulking on the other side of the clearing. Aria? She hadn't seen her for a while.

What a weird group of kids they must seem, Chandra reflected. She would go and help with the fire effort; the air was quite cold, but her speciality was the opposite. Speaking of that... She re-tied her straight black hair into a ponytail, and focused her hands on a nearby tree. Colt had finally got the fire going, and it was casting flickering orange shadows against the bark. She focused her mind, as well, forming one single thought.

Dark.

The orange glow ceased. The tree was thrust into sudden darkness. A single line formed, separating the radiance from the blackness of her power. When the fingers of light hit the dark zone, they simply stopped. As far as she knew, her power was unique. Nobody else had the ability to turn the lights out. Only her-

"Cool power, huh."

Chandra jolted. A figure stepped down from the branches of the tree she'd been practising on. Glossy, wavy brown hair, thick eyelashes and reflective silvery eyes. Aria.

"So that's where you've been." Chandra said smoothly, attempting to cover up her moment of weakness.

"Mmhmm." She slipped down until her feet brushed against the grass. "Turn the lights back on, will you?" Reluctantly, Chandra lessened her grip around the area.

"So, do you have a power?" Chandra tried to make it sound nonchalant. It kind of worked.

"Nope." She smiled sadly. "It's not fair that I don't have one though."

"Oh shut up, you're starting to sound like Teri." They exchanged a smirk. "Liked the way you blew up at Zach yesterday."

"Zach? He thinks he's so great." Aria glanced back at the clearing. The fire was dying. Zach came out of his sulk, shouldering Colt and Teri out of the way, and shot a beam of liquid lava at the blackened sticks. "Have you told him about your power?"

"No." Chandra said. Then mentally punched herself. She shouldn't have given that away. But Aria was so easy to talk to.

"We should probably go back now." Aria offered her a hand up, though she refused. Shrugging, Aria headed back to the makeshift campsite.

There was something off about that girl, Chandra thought. Something she just couldn't put her finger on. But she was too tired, too content, too full. Chandra curled up, the warmth of the fire way out of her reach. She didn't need it. The darkness was her blanket.


End file.
